Generation SF
by ShinRyuKen
Summary: A story set in the near future, based on the younger Street Fighter Generation
1. Default Chapter

Generation SF: Chapter 1 ---------------------------------------------  
Generation SF  
By Shin Ryu Ken shinryuken@godmail.com

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Within a park, two figures stand before eachother, the wind blows gently and ruffles their hair, their feet sink into the soft green grass which covers the terrain, one of them is a young woman, probably no older than 20, the other an adscolent, the woman's facade wears a arrogant smirk, her lithe and well built body fitting perfectly into a white Gi, a black belt tying the cloth enough, it doesn't hide enough but doesn't reveal too much either. While her opponent's a young boy, he is still young, and his body isn't fully developed, but still his muscle tone is enough to hint that he is a fighter, he is wearing a red a gi, matched by a pair of yellow fighting gloves, he is standing in a loose stance, his eyes locking into his female counterparts, a hint of amusement and arrogance in them well. The woman is known as Sakura, a Shotokan trainee under the watchful eye of Ryu, the Street fighter champion who's fame is world renown, while the youth is Mel Masters, son of the famous Ken Masters, M.A champion, and the one said to be equal to Ryu, now it seems these two students have met up to continue their sensei's rivalry.

"So, is this all the son of the great Ken Master's has to offer? I think I'm wasting my time..." Said Sakura, as she brushed her hair back.

_"Damn, she's hotter than I thought she would be, but she's out of my league. I'm 13 and she's 20 something, I don't think she'll have me. Argh! C'mon Mel, keep your mind of the fight!"_ Thought Mel as he dusted himself off and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Oh yeah! I'm gonna kick you're ass!" Yelled Mel and ran at Sakura, throwing a wickedly fast combo of punches, all of which were blocked or dodged by a smirking Sakura.

The young man scowled and was about to throw another punch when Sakura span around and kicked him in the face with a spinning roundhouse kick, putting him off balance and sending him staggering backwards. However Mel quickly recovered and wiped the blood of his face with the back of his hand and his scowl changed to a look of anger and his eyes narrowed, then he charged at Sakura once more.

"Shouryu Ken!" Mel screamed viciously as he slammed a flaming fist into Sakura's chest, then upwards to her jaw, which sent her flying upwards then crashing to the ground with a loud thud.

Sakura tried to get to her feet, but quickly had the wind knocked out of her by a quick kick to the gut, which sent her reeling back down to the ground. Mel grinned and out of pure cockiness put out a hand to help Sakura up, however Sakura quickly swiped the hand away then kicked Mel in the face with her shoe which made a reassuring cracking sound as it connected, sending blood flying through the air and Mel crashing forcefully to the ground, sending dirt flying through the air. Mel groaned as dust and dirt blew over him, and Sakura slowly climbed to her feet. _"How did she get so good? I guess thats what happens when you train under the hand of Ryu."_ Mel thought as he tried to lever himself up.

"Not bad kid, not bad at all, you're Shouryu Ken is really good considering your age, has you're dad been teaching you his secrets? You've got potential kid, We'll fight again soon." Sakura stated and helped Mel up.

"Ugh shit... I don't believe I got my butt kicked by a girl." Mel exclaimed as he tried to clear his head.

"Believe it little boy." Sakura said cockily and put her hands on her hips.

Mel groaned and rubbed his jaw, trying to get rid of the pain. Sakura smirked and cracked her neck in an attempt to get the kinks out, then reached into her duffle bag which she had left lying on the damp grass and pulls out a flask of water which she had a quick swig from then returned it to her bag. Mel lowered his arms and closed his eyes, letting the cool morning wind blow against his bruised body. Then suddenly Mel heard a stern voice coming from behind him which was all too familiar,

"MEL! Just what do you think you've been doi... Oh my god! My precious little boy, what have they done to you?! You're bruised all over! That's it, you're coming back home right now!" Yelled his Mother, Eliza in the background.

Mel turned around quickly, ruffling his once neat blond hair in the wind, he wore a look of disappointment and lowered his eyes.

"Mom... why do you have to be such a stiff? I was just sparring with Sakura..." Mel replied and crossed his arms.

"No excuses young man, you're coming home right now!" Eliza claimed and grabbed Mel by the arm and began to drag him towards the red Ferrari, which had Ken in the driver's seat.

"Sorry kid, you're mom forced it out of me." Ken confessed, lifting his shades.

Mel promptly jumped into the back seat of the car and waved to Sakura, then his mother hopped into the passenger seat, brushed her hair back, and put her seat belt on. Then Ken quickly stomped on the accelerator and charged off towards the Master's Residence, with Mel sitting in the back seat, looking out the window, with a look of boredom on his young face.

Sakura just stood there with a look of shock on her flawless facade. It had all happened so fast she barely had a clue what just happened. She stood there for a few more moments, then decided it was about time to pick her jaw up off the ground and get home, then slung her duffle bag over her shoulder and tightened the black belt around her waist, and headed of towards the house she now shares with her sensei Ryu and his wife Chun-li.

Meanwhile at Shadowlaw HQ, somewhere in the pacific.

The one known as M. Bison sat in a large chair, glowwing as he felt his psycho powers coursing through his veins. He had once thought he was invincible, until those two show off punks Ryu Hoshi and Ken Masters stepped in. He closed his eyes and let the power pulse through him, reaching every part of his body. He also had once thought that he controlled his psycho powers, but now knew that they controlled him...

"So, what is to become of me?" Bison asked himself out loud.

Bison sat there, pondering about the past and the things to come, he wanted his revenge on Ryu, and Ken, and he knew just the way to get it. Then suddenly a glowwing figure stood in the doorway, Bison turned his head, the shadowy figure was surrounded by a purple and green aura, his eyes shone like the sun and his muscular body bulged, he was tall, but not as tall as Sagat, he was muscular, but not as much as Zangief or Bison, yet he had the power to beat each and every one of them... even Bison. Everything, even the walls seemed to bow at his presence.

"Son, what are you doing here? I thought you were training to control your Psycho Powers." Bison asked his son, Cain.

"Why should I be father? I already have more control over them than you do!" Cain said in a frighteningly venomous tone.

"Watch your tongue boy, or I'll have to teach you a lesson!" Boomed the mighty Bison.

Everything was quiet for a moment, there was nothing to be heard. Cain was still just standing there illuminating the dark room like a light globe. The computer screens blinked and buzzed as they were calculating and scanning. Bison turned back to face his computer, now with his back turned to Cain. _"Though he is foolish, he may be the key to getting my revenge... if he betrays me like his mother, then I will have to kill him."_ Bison thought to himself remembering how Rose had betrayed him, not so long ago, to join the side of good, again. He had brain washed her, and given her a new memory, making her an evil mistress, almost as evil as him, however the meddling Ken and Ryu had to step in again and give Rose her memory back, and he would get his revenge by any means possible...

"Cain, there is something I need to talk to you about..." says Bison in a monotonous voice.

"What is it, dear father?" Cain asks with an evil sneer on his face.

At the Hoshi Residence...

Ryu lay in bed with his arms wrapped around Chun-Li, it was still early in the morning and they hadn't been woken up when Sakura rushed off to the park earlier on that morning. Slowly the front door of the house openned and Sakura tip toed in, not want to wake the sleeping pair, as it was a sunday, and tey wanted to sleep in. [I]"Heh, I'd probably still be asleep to, except that I just couldn't give up te chance to kick the crap out of Ken's kid, hehe."[/I] Sakura thought to herself and chuckled. Then Sakura heard a sound coming from the training room, and walks in to see Kai, Ryu and Chun-Li's son, training hard on the punching bag, punching and kicking furiously.

"Hey kid, why aren't you still in bed?" Sakura asked Kai and grinned.

"I *punch* could *punch* ask *kick* you *punch, punch, punch* The same thing." Kai answered as he kicked the punching bag one last time snapping the chain and sending it crashing into the wall, waking Ryu and Chun-Li.

"What the hell?!" Yelled Ryu as he sat up quickly in bed.

Chunli just moaned and covered her head with the pillow, trying to get back to sleep. Kai stepped back and crossed his arms, with a mixed look of pleasure and annoyance. Sakura just shook her head and walked out of the room, heading into the lounge room and flops down on the couch.

"Damn," mumbled Kai, "That was fun while it lasted, but now what am I gonna do?"

Meanwhile somewhere in the back Streets of New York.

Two shadowy figures stood in a deserted alley, both of them large and covered by black trenchcoats and wearing sunglasses. One of the men was holding a large Briefcase, the other stepped forward slightly, into the light, a grin visible on his hidiously deformed robotic face.

"Have you got the goods?" Said the Robot, with a cold, raspy mechanical voice.

"Yeah, Bison better keep his end of the bargain. I want that Robotics chip!" Replied the other man, handing over the breifcase.

"Oh believe me, you'll get what's coming to you." Insisted the robot, his voice with a slightly colder tone to it.

"When?" Asked the man inpatiently.

"Now." Answered the robot and puller out a small Sub Machinegun from inside his jacket and lets of a quick burst of bullets into the mans head, sending blood splattering against the brick wall behing him.

_"The deed's been done Lord Bison, I got the goods and disposed of the target, no one will miss him."_ The robot sent a message to his commander through his com system. _"Good,"_ The cyborg heard the voice of Bison in his head, _"Return to base unit 15,760, I have set the plan into motion, and we'll need you for this job."_ The Robot nodded and walked out of the alleyway. Unknown to them, a shadowy figure had been watching the whole thing then suddenly his eyes glowwed green and he disappeared in a brilliant flash of green light.

End of chapter 1.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah! One chapter down and more to come!  
Please, any comments are welcome, and don't go easy on me, okay?   
Otherwise I'll never get any better.  
Sincerely,  
SRK. 


	2. Chapter 2

Generation SF: Chapter 2 ---------------------------------------------  
Generation SF  
By Shin Ryu Ken shinryuken@godmail.com

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Three days had passed since his match with Sakura and Mel had been training non stop since, he sat on the sofa, beads of sweat dripping from his face as he recovered from another rigorous training session. Even though he had only been training for three days there had been a significant change to his physical appearance. Instead of the usual cheerful face he wore a look of determination, his eyes were blank and his muscles were ripped and bulging. His short blond hair was ruffled and dirty and a red head band was wrapped around his head, slowly he got to his feet and took another sip from his drink bottle, then put it down and tightened the old yellow gloves on his hands which had once belonged to his father. He was about to return to his training room when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Ken, do we have visitors schedualed today?" Eliza asked her husband who was busy working out.

"I don't think so, Mel can you get that?" Ken replied and got to his feet.

"Yeah, okay dad." Mel grumbled and procceeded to the front door.

Mel slowly openned the door to see a large man in a business suit, however his face was not that of a normal man, it was twisted and mechanical with piercing bright green eyes. Mel stood in shock and attempted to say something, but nothing came out.

"Where is Ken Masters?" The figure demanded.

"What? Who are you?!" Mel Yelled and clenched his fists tightly.

The metal figure merely scowled and knocked Mel aside with it's large metal fist and began to procceed into the house. Mel groaned in pain as he hit the wall and clutched his ribs where he was hit, then slowly got to his feet and scowled.

"Get back here you mechanical freak!" Mel yelled then cupped his hands and began to gather chi from around him and focus it into whisps of ki which floated into his cupped hands.

The Metal monstrosity turned around to hear the vicious cry of "HADOU KEN!!" as Mel released the blast of blue chi towards the large robot. The Robot barely had time to react before the raging ball of chi turned its head into a burning mangled stump, then it slumped limply to the ground, motionless. Mel let out a sigh of relief then suddenly heard the smashing of a window and the sound of gunshots, then a loud scream.

"Mom!" Mel yelled and rushed towards the room his mother was in.

Mel crashed into the room, to see his mother running out the other door, and his father finishing off the last of the robots with a Tatsumaki Sempuu Kyaku, cmashing it's head to pieces and sending sparks flying. Mel looked around the room, the window was smashed to pieces and their were bullet holes were sprayed around the room and then Mel noticed a red blood spot sprayed on the floor. Ken grimaced and clutched his gut, where a deep red blood stain showed through his white top.

"Dad! Are you okay?" Mel paniced.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, go protect your mother!" Ken replied and Mel rushed from the room.

Ken stood up straight and looked around for any signs of life, there were six robots lying mangled on the ground in different ways, one had a massive burn hole through its chest, the hallmark of Ken's Hadou Ken. Another had it's head torn into pieces, barely anything left of it, and a large fist shape inprinted in it's torso. Two others had their heads ripped off and large rips that went from their stomach to their necks, clearly they had been taken down by Ken's Shouryu Ken. There wasn't much left for the other two except what remained of their burning exoskelotons, Ken had taken them out with the awesome power of his Shin Ryu Ken.

Ken grinned and was about to leave the room when suddenly Ken heard the sounds of someone landing behind him, he span around to se a slender figure who wore tight spandex pants and wore no shirt, he was masked in shadows and the blades attatched to his arms glistened in the morning sunlight, we wore a white mask on his face and had a had his long blong hair tied in a plait.

"Vega... long time no see." Ken muttered and got in a stance, and brushing his hair to one side.

"I will finish you off this time Ken Masters, make no mistake." The Assassin as Vega replied and smirked under his mask then got in his own stance.

"I'm gonna make you eat those words!" Ken yelled and ran at Vega throwing two quick kicks, the second guiding itself elegantly into the first, then Ken pushed off Vega and backflipped off his chest and lands softly on the ground.

Vega stumbled back and tries desperately not to fall out the smashed window behind him then slowly regain his balance. Suddenly Vega leapped forwards and made to lightnig fast movements, then lands behind Ken and turns around. Ken suddenly yells in pain and gasps as deep slash marks are made apparent on his chest and blood starts to pour from the wounds. Ken gets back up and spins around, whipping his hair in the wind. Kens face wore a look of pure hatred and suddenly red chi began to whip around him like a tornado, his eyes a piercing red colour.

"Ryu and I have gotten alot stronger since you last faced us, I may be older, but I am stronger than ever, you will not survive this Vega, I promise you!" Ken yelled and charged at, the chi around him slowly flowwing into his fist, making it catch alight with golden flames.

Ken ran towards Vega, who was stunned to say the least, and rammed his flaming fist into his gut, "Shouryu... REPPA!!!" Ken thrust his fist up and connected it with Vega's chin, sending him into the air, the repeated the process and rammed his fist into Vega's gut again, making him choke up blood, then ripping it up again, shattering Vega's mask and jaw, then finally, Ken's fist exploded with power as he slammed it into Vega's stomach, lifting it up into Vega's chest, tearing it apart with a bloody mess, then to finish it off he ripping his fist into Vega's jaw, snapping his head back with such force that it broke his spine, and sent him crashing against then wall, then sprawling to the ground in a bloody mess...

Meanwhile, at the Hoshi Residence.

Ryu and Kai were training in the small gym in their house when suddenly they heard a car pull up outside their house, this also caught the attention of Sakura who was lying down on the sofa, but she quickly jumped to her feet and ran to the door, only to see Kai already there, opening the door. THe man standing there was human, about 6'9" with broad shoulders and he was wearing shades that seem to be glowwing from underneath, the wore a black trenchcoat and black baggy pants.

"Um... who are you, and what do you want?" Kai asked curiously.

"I'm here to show you some of these fabulous products and give you a free sample." The man said with a smile plastered to his face.

"Sorry, we're not interested." Kai replied and began to close the door.

Suddenly the man pulled off his sunglases to reveal his face, it's Cain, the son of Bison, however the occupants of the house to do not know of his presence in the world, and he wishes to remedy that. Cain suddenly forced the door open and brought his fist into Kai's temple, knocking him out cold and sending him sprawling backwards, slumping against the wall. Sakura rushed forward and attempted to attack Cain but suddenly Cain's eyes glowwed a bright white colour and Sakura crashed against the wall and was knocked out cold aswell. Cain kneeled over and was about to pick up Kai up in his arms when suddenly Ryu rushed out and kicked him in the kidney, causing him to fall over, but he quickly climbed back up to his feet.

"You'll pay for that." Cain muttered and charged his Psycho powers around him.

"Who are you?!" Ryu yelled and got in his stance.

"You're worst nightmare, Psycho... WAVE!" Cain roared and thrust his arms forward.

Suddenly green and purple energy shot out and wrapped itself around Ryu and began to slowly crush him, making it almost impossible for Ryu to move. Ryu began glowwing with blue Chi and it began to swirl around him like a tornado, gathering around him and increasing his power, Ryu was about to rip out of his bonds when Cain stepped forwards, glowwing with energy.

"Enough with the light shows, I end this now. PSYCHO CRUSHER!" Cain let out a vicious cry and span towards Ryu.

As Cain span towards Ryu, the Purple energy ripping his house to pieces, then suddenly Chun-Li ran down stairs to see Cain ripping into Ryu and sending him crashing through several walls. Then suddenly Cain looked over in Chun-Li's direction. _"Ah, she'll do."_ Cain thought and ran at at Chun-Li, then tackled her to the ground and they both disappeared with a blinding flash of white light. Kai slowly got up and groaned.

"N... no... Mom..." Kai managed to say before collapsing in an undignified heap.

Suddenly a tall figure ran into the house, his face masked in shadows, he wore a black trenchcoat and nothing other than that could be told. He walked over to each of the unconscious figures and checked their pulses, making sure they are alive, then stands up and crosses his arms.

"Dammit, I was too late..." He said before disappears suddenly with another birlliant flash of bright light.

From the explosion of light whisps of energy crept out and floated into each of the figures, causing them to gasp and slowly regain consciousness, Kai was first, slowly gettin to his feet and clutching his chest, Sakura was second to wake up and scowled then muttered afew choice words that she wouldn't dare say infront of Kai normally. Finally Ryu woke up and slowly climbed out of the hole in the wall his head in his hands.

"Kai... where is your mother?" Ryu asked and tried to keep his balance.

"He... it took her... whatever he was, he took her!" Kai said and slammed his fist through a wall, as he screamed and tears began to streak down his face.

----------------------------------------------------  
Yeah! Another Chapter finished!  
Same rules apply as before, if you reply, please don't hold back, if it sucks, tell me.  
Please tell me what you think ^_^  
Sincerely,  
Shin Ryu Ken. 


	3. Chapter 3

---------------------------------------------  
Generation SF  
By Shin Ryu Ken shinryuken@godmail.com

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Inside Shadowlaw Headquaters Lord Bison sat at his throne, his head in his hands, his mind full of unanswered questions. Bison felt empty inside, the broken shell of a man, now he was nothing but a encasement for the Psycho powers, he was their tool, their puppet, but he had power. Bison continued to let all these thoughts run through his head, but then he felt a presence and quickly looked up to see a white vortex open for an instant, long enough for a man and a woman to fall out, then it quickly closed up again. The man was his son Cain, and the woman was Chun-Li Hoshi, the wife of Ryu! Bisons face lit up, but then he quickly sighed and narrowed his eyes. _"No! I've used this plan before, it has never worked in the past, why would it work this time?!"_ Bison thought and slammed his fist down on his throne. Cain got up, holding the strugling Chun-Li with one hand, easily overpowering her in her weakened state.

"Well Father, phase one is complete... but the raid on the Masters' house failled, I knew that fool Vega would be no match for Masters..." Cain said and tightened his grip on Chun-Li's arm, causing her to yell out in pain.

"Cain, throw that... thing in cell 34, then go get some rest, I know you are drained from fighting Ryu, you can't fool me." Bison ordered, his tone a vicious one.

"Cell 34? That's the torture chamber though!" Cain yelled, then grinned in realisation.

"Yes, it is, I thought I'd give Ryu some incentive." Bison chuckled and glowwed with purple energy.

"He'll stop you Bison! He's done it before and he'll do it again!" Chun-Li yelled, "So why don't you just..."

Chun-Li was cut of by Cain punching her in the face and sending her stumbling to the ground. Then he quickly grabbed her and pulled her up to her feet brutally smacking her across the face with the back of his hand. His eyes glowwed white and he had a sadistic grin plastered to his face.

"We'll do what we want to you, you little bitch, we're gonna torture you untill you beg for death, then we'll kill Ryu right before your eyes, and only after that event shall you die!" Cain stated in a cold and malicious tone, his evil grin showing his perverted and sadistic line of thought as it runs through his sick and demented mind, then he struck her in the temple, knocking her unconscious.

Cain picked Chun-Li up and carried her toward a dark corridor with many doors untill he reached the door labeled '34', then he slowly openned the door an walked into the pitch dark room, Chun-Li still limp in his muscular arms, then he chained her to the wall, many thoughts running through his head. _"Everyone thinks my father is dead, however I have the felling the next time he faces Ryu, that will be a reallity... no matter, things would be better that way."_ Cain thought and clenched his fists, _"My father is a fool, he is obsessed with getting revenge, he's lost the plot. I, on the other hand, have plans, big plans..."_

Cain walked out of the dark, damp Cell and locked the door behind him, then headed towards his private chambers. He walked up a dark flight of stairs, using the energy eminating from his body to light the way, as he slowly trudged, step by step up the large flight of stairs. Finally he reached his room and openned the door, then ran and jumped on his bed. Despite his mental maturity, he was still a seventeen year old on the inside. He lay down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head.

"I can't wait until later... torturing that bitch Chun-Li will be great fun..." Cain thought aloud.

"You have a sick mind." Came a voice Cain had never heard before, yet seemed familiar.

"Huh?! Who are you?!" Cain yelled.

"Your equal." The voice said.

"Then show your face!" roared Cain.

"No, I think I shall wait." The voice muttered, and then there was a bitter silence.

_"Who... what was that?"_ Cain thought uneasilly and climbed up out of his bed. He then walked over to the light switch, flicked it off and then jumped into his bed and feel into a calming, relaxing, deep sleep. When he woke up it was morning, he had wiped the memories of the voice from his mind, and convinced himself he was hearing things. He quickly jumped out of bed and grinned deviously, then headed towards Cell 34...

Later that day at the Hoshi Residence,

Ryu sat in his chain, a scowl on his face, his eyes focused on the photograph he held in his hands. The picture was taken 11 years ago, after Chun-Li and got married, Ryu had and arm wrapped around Chun-Li, and Chun-Li had a smile on her face, and held young Kai in her arms. Ryu sighed as a tear ran slowly down his cheek. Kai was in the training room, his face bearing a look of pure hatred, he had already broken the boxing bag, and most of the training equipment, and had started using the wall to train on, and that was begining to feel the heat from Kai's enraged temper. Kai could feel his rage coursing through his body, making him stronger, he feed off it, but on the inside, it scared him.

Sakura was the only one who wasn't suffering from an almost complete mental breakdown, she was sitting with Ryu, trying to comfort him, and to tell him that things were going to be okay. He wanted to believe her, but he had a lingering feeling that this time it may not have a happy ending. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and before Sakura could even react Kai had already, kicked open the front door, and blasted one of Bison's standard Robot minions into pieces with an earth shattering Shakunetsu Hadou Ken. As Kai landed he noticed to robot had dropped something. He leaned over to pick it up, it was a video tape, with the word 'Suprise' writen on it. Kai's eyes widened and he quickly ran inside and put the video inside the VCR and pressed play. A shadowed face appeared on the screen, but it was obvious that under all the shadows he had an evil grin plastered to his face.

"Greetings Ryu, my name is Cain. You don't know me, but I sure as hell know you, after all, my father has been ranting about you all my life. I am Cain, son of Bison, and I now hold your beloved wife in my possesion, if you want to see some of the horrific torture she's been put through, please continue on. Or you could do something about it, and come get me!" Cain's image faded away from the screen.

The video then faded in on an image of Chun-Li, held onto a metallic bed by large clamps, her clothes ripped and torn, her once beautiful face and skin was now masked in blood, and dirt. Ryu looked up from his chair and saw the image of the broken Chun-Li and snapped, suddenly the television set exploded with a blue energy and Ryu went running out the door as fast as he could. Kai tried to chase after him but to no avail.

"Dad!" Kai yelled out, but it was too late, he had already gone.

-

Inside a large, well furnished American home, a man sat alone at his desk, his still well toned muscles were not quite as strong as they once were, and his once wild, triangle cut blond hair was now a well shaven, making him appear almost bald. He was now the father of three lovely children, his 14 year old daughter Bethany, his 9 year old son Drake, and his 6 year old daughter Katie. This man known as Guile was sitting at his desk, thinking about his wife... his beautiful wife who had been killed 2 years ago by an assassin, his wife known as Cammy White, who was once an assassin for shadowlaw, but someone he still cared for dearly.

Then he heard a sound from behind him and span around with his gun at the ready. However the figure he saw standing there was Katie, dressed in her pj's her teddy tucked firmly under her left arm, her right hand rubbing her eyes.

"Katie, what are you doing out of bed? It's late you know." Guile said softly.

"Daddy, I miss mommy." Katie murmered quietly.

Guile nods and picks up his beloved daughter, and rests her on his knee, "So do I baby..." he murmers, "So do I."

Guile sat there for a moment, still holding his daughter, and thinking about his dead wife, the way she was always so calm and yet so caring. Then suddenly the phone rang, bringing Guile back to reallity and he quickly answered it.

"Hello, Guile speaking." Guile said as he answered the phone.

"I can see you..." A low, raspy voice said.

"What?! Who is this?!"

"I'm going to kill you, and your children, just like I did your wife!"

"Rargh!"

Guile slammed down the phone and quickly put down Katie and jumped quickly to his feet. His face was covered in beads of sweat which made the tears on his face almost unnoticable.

"Daddy? What's wrong daddy?" Katie asked, sounding frightened.

"Go get your brother and sister, we're leaving." Guile said and pulled on his jacket.

Katie nodded and ran into her sisters bedroom as fast as she could, and proceded to wake her up. Guile ran into his room and grabbed the handgun from his desk and loaded it, then put it in it's holster. _"Bison you son of a bitch, I know you're behind this..."_ Guile thought and began to pack his bag.

-

Cain sat on a hard metal table with a content smile on his face, his hands and clothes were covered in the blood of Chun-Li Hoshi, however he had not yet even began the true torture. Chun-Li however was broken, she wished she could just keel over and die, but knew that Cain would not let that happen. There were small cuts all over her arm, each of which was covered in a small ammount of salt, her stomach also had several deep slashes which had been attended by the doctors so she wouldn't die. Several other unmentionable and cruel forms of torture had been performed on poor Chun-Li aswell, nothing existed anymore, nothing, except for the pain, and this feeling deep within her soul, that Ryu would save her, however even this feeling was being dulled by the torture she was forced to endure.

Bison however, had not been so pleased in a long time, he savoured every second of Chun-Li's torture, it almost made him feel alive again, and even made him feel that he may win this one, after so many losses. He could feel the dark powers within him being awakened again as he watched his son work, knowing that Ryu would undoubtedly be hunting them down at this very moment after seeing the first second of that video tape. "Crude, but effecient." Bison chuckled to himself and typed in afew things at his computer, then grinned at the words that appeared on the screen.

A.I. completion: 98%...

------------------------

WOOHOO!!! Finally I finished it! Finally! *does a little dance*  
Tell me what you think Okay? And don't hold back, otherwise my minions   
of darkness *points to Cain and the cute little bunny in the corner* Will hunt  
you down, and poke you to death. Hehe ^_^'

Anyways, that's all for now guys. ^_^


End file.
